


Exclusively

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Unspoken Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: A look inside Daichi's head during theCasuallyandPassionatelykisses from my50 Kissesseries. I recommend reading these two fics first if you haven't to understand a little more of what's going on. Not 100% necessary, but helpful.





	Exclusively

**Author's Note:**

  * For [huiiiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huiiiii/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HUII! 
> 
> Thank you for being so patient while I finished this up. I was so thrilled when you wanted more from my Kisses series and this was a lot of fun to put together. Hopefully your birthday was a grand one and I really hope you enjoy Daichi's POV.

The first time it happened, Daichi was surprised, but perhaps not as much as he would expect. The team was at his and Kuroo’s apartment, drinking and shooting the shit, glad to have a day off. Even with as much as they all loved volleyball, it felt nice to hang out and not be sweating or diving or have a ball smacked at you at what felt like 100 miles per hour.

Someone—probably Oikawa—had been complaining about something or other and someone else had asked if he needed a kiss to make it better.

“I dare you.”

So now, here they are, the university volleyball team giving “boo-boo” kisses to each other. It’s rather ridiculous, grown men giving platonic kisses to each other for injuries, physical or not, but there it is. But he doesn’t mind. Daichi isn’t just all business, a fact that surprises most people who don’t know him very well. Plus, his childhood home was an affectionate one so kisses between him, his dad and brother were common. Nothing weird, like on the lips, but the top of the head and sometimes the cheek were regular occurrences. So why not with the guys he’s closest to here?

“That has got to be the worst I’ve ever done on a test ever,” Iwaizumi groans one day, flopping onto his back on the grass next to Daichi.

“Oh come on, you probably did better than you think,” Daichi says, patting his knee.

From his position leaned against a tree, Kuroo puts in, “Yeah, I mean, everyone thinks they do terrible on tests. Except Ushijima because he’s a robot.”

Daichi gives him a glare and Kuroo puts up his hands. “Not emotionally, mentally. The guy can remember everything.”

“Yeah, well, I know I bombed it. I just… fuck, I can’t afford to fail this one.”

Iwaizumi sits up the picture of misery and Daichi leans without thought, planting a quick, firm kiss to his forehead. “Hey, have more faith in yourself. And what’s done is done. So it doesn’t do any good to worry about it now.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

When Daichi turns his gaze to Kuroo, he’s startled to see him staring so hard. He can’t read his expression with the setting sun casting him in shadow but Daichi would swear he looks upset. The moment is fleeting and soon Kuroo is quipping something or other that gets Iwaizumi’s attention firmly off his plight and onto another topic. A topic Daichi missed because the possibility that Kuroo is jealous enters his brain and he almost laughs out loud at it. Why would Kuroo be jealous?

Weeks later and the incident of the kiss by the tree is gone from Daichi’s mind. Right now he’s concerned and consoling someone else. This time, it’s Kuroo.

“The lab was covered in goo that I swear is radioactive so if you see me glowing tonight don’t be alarmed. Actually, be alarmed. Alarm me so I can alert the proper authorities. Or not. Maybe I’ll get superpowers.”

Daichi shakes his head, chuckling. “That sucks but it wasn’t your fault, was it?”

“Not necessarily. I mean, there’s a slight chance I mismeasured the ingredients but I swear I was really careful!”

“Hey, come’ere,” Daichi says, wrapping his arm around Kuroo’s shoulders and laying his head in his lap. His fingers trail through his soft hair, still damp from the detox shower Kuroo had to take at the lab before coming home. “Relax,” he adds a minute later when he feels how tense Kuroo is. He does and Daichi keeps playing with his hair, humming a soft tune without thought. He looks down, smiling at how peaceful Kuroo looks. When he snuggles further into his lap, Daichi lets out a long breath. He really needs to figure out how he feels about this guy. Because lately, he finds himself wanting to give more affection to him than anyone else… and to receive it.

More time passes and Daichi’s habitual affection is becoming commonplace. But the more Kuroo doesn’t return it, the more he worries he’s misread the small signs he thinks he’s seen.

But rather than just confront the issue, he keeps pushing the boundaries. Not overtly or hurriedly but steadily, looking for indications of Kuroo’s possible reciprocation. But even with all the time they spend together, Kuroo is still a bit of a dark horse to Daichi. Guarded.

Sometimes he feels bad but his stubborn need to _know_ prods him on. Is it wrong? He hopes not. He hopes, at the very least, Kuroo will tell him if he’s making him uncomfortable. But he just keeps accepting the affection, so Daichi keeps giving it, his longing for reciprocation growing stronger.

Things come to a head a few weeks later. When Kuroo complains about his head hurting, Daichi’s immediate reaction is concern, but when he looks up at him, he realizes: Kuroo doesn’t complain about physical pain. He’ll whine about tests and homework and irritating lab partners but he very rarely, if ever, complains about not feeling good. Half the time Daichi has to force him to stay home when he’s sick. So whatever’s going on here, it isn’t a headache. And that blooms a wealth of hope in his heart.

He teases Kuroo just to push his buttons a little, unable to help thinking he looks cute with that pout on his lips when he thinks things aren’t going his way.

It’s when his eyes close that Daichi makes his move, quietly getting up from his seat and going to Kuroo. He watches him for a moment, taking in his handsome features unobserved by the other. He knows by now how he feels and hopes this exchange is indicative of some of those feelings being returned.

So he’ll milk this for all it’s worth.

He leans down, caging Kuroo in and presses his lips firmly to his forehead, leaving them there a smidge longer than he would for anyone else. With the extended contact, he can feel Kuroo’s surprise tense his body. When they look into each other’s eyes, Daichi gets the rare opportunity of seeing Kuroo caught off guard and it’s a heady feeling. “Feel better?” he asks, tone much lower than he intended but if the sudden hitch in Kuroo’s breath is anything to go by it was a good move, accidental as it may have been.

He holds back a grin when Kuroo shakes his head. “It, uh, it’s not just my head, ya know. More like… my whole face.”

And he looks so adorable saying it with reddening cheeks, inflection rising on the words as though he can’t believe he’s saying them out loud. Still, Daichi can’t help drawing this out, heightening anticipation. Call it payback for all the long questioning Kuroo has left him doing. He leans in again, lips touching the soft skin of Kuroo’s cheek. “Now?”

“Better get the other side for good measure.”

Oh, he thinks he’s so clever.

But Daichi is getting impatient so he does as requested without comment. He can’t help noticing the flex of Kuroo’s fingers, almost smirking when he sees the white knuckle grip he has of his pants. Well now, if gentle kisses get him this reaction, he can’t wait to see what more will do; assuming he’s not wrong and there’s more to come. To leave no doubt of this, he gets bolder, nuzzling Kuroo’s nose affectionately. “Anywhere else you need a kiss?” and this time when he asks, his low tones are intentional. He likes that his voice can melt Kuroo’s cool exterior.

The little intake of breath Kuroo takes isn’t missed. “Yes.” And the word is spoken so quietly, Daichi doubts he would have heard if he were not literally in Kuroo’s face. But still he waits, wanting absolute confirmation that Kuroo wants what he himself has been dreaming about for weeks. 

When Kuroo taps his lips, Daichi can’t wait any longer. He swoops in, barely allowing time for Kuroo’s finger to get out of the way. But, as much as he wants to kiss him breathless, a nagging doubtful voice in the back of his mind has the nerve to question whether maybe this is just a game after all. So he loses his nerve to take it further and breaks away long before he ever wanted to.

It’s why when Kuroo grabs and pulls him into his lap, he can’t stop the shocked noise that falls from his lips. His insides twist in a rather pleasant way at the very needful look Kuroo is giving him and when he utters a quiet but desperate “please”, Daichi wonders if maybe he’s dreaming.

Daichi stares at him, taking in every feature and committing them to memory. Kuroo looks so needful, so open and raw. He’s beautiful.

But even with Kuroo’s hold anchoring Daichi to himself, even with the hairs on the back of his neck standing at attention as though surrounded by electricity, Daichi hesitates; “Are you serious?” As he asks the question, he can feel his eyes going darker, the truth of his own want making itself known.

Kuroo leans closer, his breath fanning over Daichi’s lips. “Would I ask if I wasn’t?”

No. No, he wouldn’t but still…

“Just making sure,” Daichi says, rather lamely now that he thinks about it, but he pushes that out of his mind in favor of going back to what he wanted to do when all this started and that’s kiss Kuroo until he can’t breathe. The grip on his hips tightens and Daichi can’t stop himself from seeking a proper taste of Kuroo, sliding his tongue along his bottom lip then into the crease of his mouth. Kuroo opens to him beautifully, his own tongue meeting Daichi’s half way and the moan he lets out stokes Daichi’s passion.  He buries his fingers in Kuroo’s hair, just barely resisting the urge to pull it and get more sounds.

They should probably slow down, but Daichi has been so hungry for this and is so relieved to have his affections reciprocated that he wants to give everything he has to Kuroo and take anything he’s willing to offer in return.

The urge to taste more overtakes him, his body moving on autopilot as he breaks from Kuroo’s lips to suckle and kiss the long, elegant column of his throat. Kuroo’s noises are addictive and Daichi wants to hear more, hear them louder, hear his name blended together with them.

Kuroo’s hand caresses the sensitive skin of his lower back and Daichi can’t stop his vocal approval of his touch. His own hand eagerly seeks skin, sliding under Kuroo’s shirt to touch and tease. Kuroo shifts, slumping further into the groove of the couch but Daichi knows now he needs more and if Kuroo’s willing…

He finally asks what he’s been wanting to for so long; “Kuroo, would you let me take you to bed and kiss you everywhere no one else has?” Or ever will, he adds to himself with a hopeful longing that it’s true.

Daichi wonders what he looks like to Kuroo when their eyes meet. Whatever Kuroo sees he must like because the smile he gives is so gorgeous it almost takes Daichi’s already short breath away.

“Yes, take me to bed… Daichi.”

And his name sounds just as good, if not better than he imagined it would on Kuroo’s lips.

 


End file.
